This present invention relates to a set of Hand Held Devices for weaving and creating squares and rectangles of fabric from yarn, other than knitting or crocheting
Hand weaving is a popular hobby. Articles such as Afghan rugs, throws, jackets, bags, coathanger covers, cushion covers, doilies, mats and many more items can be woven on these Hand Held Devices, and because of the small size of the devices they can be taken and used anywhere. Weaving with these Hand Held Devices is very easy and can be used by School children through to the mature crafter. The present invention possesses a number of significant advantages over prior types of Hand Looms and one feature being that these Looms can be used by Occupational and Diversional Therapists as therapy for their patients.
Many years ago there was a craft where nails were hammered into a wooden frame, and yarn was wrapped around the nails in a systematic fashion to create pieces of woven fabric. To remove the woven fabric from the frame, the loops formed around the nails had to be cut off with scissors, effectively limiting the scope of the usefulness for the pieces of fabric.